The Greek Group
by Goddess of Seas
Summary: Dominic, Sapphire, and Kyle, are all sent to an academy that trains demigods to learn new skills so that soon, they can be used to destroy the gods. These kids are convinced that this new place is a new orphanage, but some kids are told that it's a sports camp. Dominic, Sapphire, and Kyle figure out that they are demigods, and must make some new friends to help save all demigods.


Dominic James Pov.

We both sat on top of the hood of the car, holding hands. We watched the sky as fireworks painted pictures on its dark blue canvas. Outside was just the right temperature, not too cold or too hot. I turned and looked into her eyes. I could see the colors explode in her eyes as she watched the show.

Rewind. Rewind. Rewind. Lets go back about two years ago. (Sorry. It wouldn't make sense if the whole story wasn't told to you first.)

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Wake up everybody!"  
Our care taker woke everybody up by banging a metal spatula against a small pot, for like five minutes straight, until everybody woke up.

"Wake up! Time to wake up!" he yelled to all the boys in the room by going up to everybody's ear with the spatula and pot.  
I live in an orphanage and it's hard, but I try to work with it, even though I get moved a lot.

I share a room with eleven other boys, but only one of them is actually my friend. His name is Kyle Denim, and he's like an extra six inches taller than me. He usually wears a black leather jacket or black sweat shirts and blue jeans. He has hair that looks like he had just woke up, and eyes that usually tell you that you might get beat up or he's ok with you

. Sometimes, he just scares me. Literally.

Me and him first met when I moved into an orphanage, I was four. We both moved to the same orphanage and just kept moving together, but he moved to his first orphanage a year before me. He's a year older than me, but were both around the same age, so it doesn't really matter to us of what our age difference was. We've been friends for eleven years, and we still are now, even though he's 16 and I'm 15.

Our caretaker, Rodger, who looks too much like a biker with his shaggy bear, sunglasses, and leather jacket, he made all the boys get up and get dressed for the day. He is the worst. Jessie, the girl's care taker, was way nicer then him. She is always kind and doesn't force us to do anything, and Rodger on the other had, would always force us to do chores and clean the orphanage even if he made the mess. Picture him on a couch with a whip and forcing kids to do work for him, that's basically how it seems here.

I took a hot shower, combed my hair to make it spiky in the front ( yes like a fohawk, I like it like that. Don't judge.). I put on a teal t-shirt and beige cargo shorts. After, I walked out of the room and headed down to kitchen to get breakfast.

In the orphanage, there is four rooms, one for Rodger, another for Jessie, one for boys and the other for girls. The orphanage wasn't that big, it's bright red and the size of a mini school. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a small living room. The boys rooms had twelve beds, but only eleven were being used, he wallpaper was light blue and rip up in some places, and each boy got a three-drawer dresser for their stuff. The girls room had only ten beds, they got purple wallpaper that was all nice and looked new, and they had a huge cubbies that were on the wall to keep their stuff in. And for Rodger and Jessie's room, no one has ever seen their.

I walked in the kitchen and Kyle was sitting at the table, wearing a black sweatshirt and black basketball shorts, he was already eating breakfast, a big plate of pancakes. I grabbed a plate of them and sat down, across from him.

"Hey did you hear? We're getting transferred again," said Kyle.

"What? We haven't gotten in trouble for like... two months," I replied.

"Well, maybe they just want us out because of what we have done, but we half to leave after breakfast. That's what Rodger said.

Hey, what are you looking at?" Kyle asked while checking to see what I was looking at. "That girl again? Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"No! I wasn't looking at anything."

But, Kyle was right, I was looking at a girl. Her name is Sapphire Green and I may, kinda like her. She was the only girl I liked, with her long black hair, and coral green eyes, but she didn't seem to like me, or even notice me probably.

"Dude, you were totally staring," Kyle smirked.

" I bet she doesn't even notice me, but who cares," I said.

" I care. You need to man up and go talk to her. "

" Maybe later. But not now."  
Rodger walked over. "You guys need to get ready to leave, I'm gonna take you both to the new place in like ten minutes."

"Come on let's go get packed," I told Kyle, even though I was only half way done with breakfast and he was about to get more.

We both walked to our room to pack. The room was a mess, especially Kyle's bed. His bed had dirty clothes all over it. The rest of the room was pretty much empty, except a few bunk beds.

I only packed a couple pairs of clothes, some hygiene stuff, and a note my mom had written me the day I was born, but she gave me up that day too. It was the only thing I had from her, the only thing that kept me from forgetting her.

I placed it in my bag and wiped my watering eyes. Every time I looked at it, I got emotional, but I guess some things are just supposed to happen for a reason.

By the time I went to meet up with Kyle, he was already running outside, and heading to the black van that we use to transport all the kids to places.

Rodger was in the driver seat and as soon as I noticed, I saw Kyle and Sapphire sitting next to each other in the back seat.

"Hey guys. Sapphire... You're coming too?"

"Ya, looks like all three of us get to go," she replied.

Kyle looked at me and pointed his thumb towards Sapphire, but he made it to where only I could see.

I got in and sat on the left side of Kyle. I sat with my stuff and kept quiet while they went on about who their favorite sports teams were and where they used to live. With all their talking, it seemed like she liked _him_.

Once we arrived at the new building, which was huge, we all got out and we were astonished from what we saw. It was like a college for orphans to live in. There were acres of land, a huge water fountain in the front, bushes lined the outside, a tall fence wall that surrounded everything, plus there were some sort of bodyguards around the place for some reason.

Rodger lead us into the building. Tons of teenaged kids, all dressed in black t-shirts and black pants, were in the place, talking and speaking with employees about their rooms. A lady walked up to us, she looked like a guide who worked here, but wearing some sort of outfit that looked like a flight attendant would wear.

"Hello, my name is Linda and I'll be showing you guys around today." She started to walk around showing us everything. "Right here is where you will be eating," she said while showing us the cafeteria. The cafeteria was amazing, there we tables, couches, flat-screen tv's, and vending machines. She took us to see all these rooms where kids trained for certain activities and learned new skills.  
Then she led us up stairs and in front of us were two long hallways,"on the left is the girls, and the right is the boys."

She handed me and Kyle a pamphlet with our room number on it, and in the inside, all the activities were listed. There was boxing, archery, shooting, martial arts, fencing, exedra. Sapphire got one too, but her's had a different room number and read 'Girls' on the front.

"Go on boys... and girl, you can find your room. And don't forget to sign up for activities, you are required to do at least three," said Linda.

Me and Kyle started to head down for our room, room number 38. Right as we left, I could here Linda and Rodger whispering about something they called the _turn_. I didn't want to get in any business, so I just kept walking.

As we walked in, there was a mini fridge, a tv, two beds, a bathroom, two dressers, and two pairs of black clothes.

"This place is way better than 'R and J's Orphanage,'( which stood for Rodger and Jessie's Orphanage) said Kyle.

"So, have you thought about what activities your going to sign up for?" I asked Kyle.

"Ya, I think I'm gonna do boxing, martial arts, and sword skills."

"This orphanage doesn't even seem normal. Why would they even have sword skills? It seems a little dangerous for teenagers," I explained.

"The care takers here are probably trying to let us have some fun around here. I don't blame them, it would be boring with nothing to do for a whole summer, and the swords are probably not even real."

"I think I might do archery, track, and parkour."

"Parkour isn't even that fun, all you do is jump around," Kyle told me.

"It is actually really fun, you wouldn't know because you haven't even tried it. "I said.

"Whatever," he smirked,"You wanna go down stairs and challenge some people in a fight?"

"Ya right!" I said. " I'm probably just gonna go check the place out, and _not _start a fight unlike some people."

He gave me a bored look, " you aren't any fun. I'm gonna go downstairs and check if anyone wants to have some _actual_ fun. 

Sapphire Green Pov.

I walked in my new room.  
I was confused, I didn't know who this person was. There was a girl in front of me was wearing a black outfit, and had her hair up in pony tail. Her hair was scarlet red, and she had super dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

"Are you my new room mate," I asked while unpacking my stuff.

"Ya, my name is Victoria Banks, and your name is...?"  
"Sapphire. Sapphire Green. I just moved here.

" I guess most of us just moved here," Victoria said in return." This place is amazing, right?"

"It is pretty cool," I said.

"I can't believe my dad even let me come here for the summer," Victoria said.

"Your dad? You mean your step-dad right?"

"No, I live with my real dad. He let me come here for the summer because I told him that I wanted to go to a sports camp."

"Well, I was sent here because I was told it was an orphanage," I told her.

"Well then we should find out what's going on here," Victoria replied." But first, do you want to go down and check the place out with me?" Victoria asked.

"Ya," I replied, "Let me go change first."  
After I finished changing, me and Victoria went down stairs and started to look at every class. One class caught Victoria's eye. It was the sword skills.

"You wanna come and try this class out with me?"

"I think I'll just keep looking around," I told her. "How about you just try this class out and I'll meet you in the room later."

"Sounds fine to me," she walked into the room.

I walked around looking through rooms, and checking out all the possible activities.

Non caught my eye, but I still wanted to look around.  
Then I saw Dominic up ahead, down the hallway. He was looking in the rooms too, looking at activities. As he approached, I tried to be unnoticeable and not attract a lot

of attention because I usually got nervous around him, but I tried my best to hide it. And then...

Bam!

I ran into a water fountain.  
I wasn't even looking, and now I just made a fool of myself.

"Need some help?" Dominic asked, standing at my side with his hand out, wearing a black outfit like all the kids around us.

"Ya," I replied and took his hand.  
He pulled me up and we stood awkwardly next to each other, until I said something.

"So you're looking at some classes too."

"Ya, just wanted to get a look of the place."  
A couple more awkward seconds passed.

"Should we keep walking?" Dominic asked.

"Ya... Sure, I guess," I replied in an awkward tone of voice.  
We walked by a crafting area, a swimming pool, a foot racing area, etc.

"So, have you thought of what activities your going to sign up for?" He asked me.

"Um, no. I still want some time to pick them."  
He nodded and kept walking. Then a voice started coming out of a speaker that was hanging the ceiling.

_Everybody go to the cafetiera for lunch._

All the kids around us started to head to the cafeteria.

We got in large lines that were waiting by a large window. Kids got food and sat at tables, the couches, and even went out these doors to go see, that I hadn't seen until now. Some people got sandwiches, pizza, tacos, but I just got some fruit and a juice, and so did Dominic. Kyle met up with us and all three of us sat at a table next to a large window, where we could see a large track course. Kyle got pizza and he looked really tired.

"Were have you been?" Dominic asked Kyle as he sat down.

"You wont believe what happened," said Kyle, shoving food in his mouth." I actually fought a girl. She was pretty good and we had to call it a tie because we were both so good. I would've totally beat her though."

"What was her name?" I asked

He swallowed," I didn't get her name, but she was pretty cute."  
Then Victoria walked over and sat with us. "Hey Sapphire. Who's your man friend here?" She asked while looking at Dominic.  
Kyle almost choked on his food," she's the one I battled. She is really good."

" Thanks, your not so bad yourself," Victoria replied.

Then, all of the sudden, all the lights went off. I felt a hand with a rag on it wrap around my mouth and my eyes started to close slowly.


End file.
